Ytharin
"So help me, you will suffer in ways that would make Iblis himself cry out for the mercy of death." ~Ytharin Ytharin (Pronounced i-thar-in) usually keeps to himself among strangers, but make friends with him and you'll wish you didn't, because he won't leave you alone. Seriously, he's a bit of a stalker. He's also got a bit of a horribly kept secret. Most if not all of his friends know, though not many strangers do; He's part Enderman. No, this wasn't from and Enderman and Human breeding, or magic, this was the doing of his Father, gone mad with Adoration for the things, and wanting his son to be 'Perfect in every way imaginable.' Backstory. Some tall guy with a ball in his hand is sitting down at a table. It seems he has to squeeze, given his height. It seems most of the people in whatever Inn you've just walked innto (Haha, geddit? Sorry.) are gathered around him, waiting for some kind of story. You decide to sit down and hear aswell. "Gather round everyone, and let me tell you a story." The man says. "This is a story about The Man, and his son, The Boy." "The Man and The Boy lived in a cottage, far from anyone else. They lived a quiet, happy life. The Man was a Doctor, and would heal passing travellers in exchange for a conversation around the Dinner table. The Boy kept to himself, drawing and playing with his toys while The Man worked." The tall person, which people seem to be calling 'Ytharin', takes a drink from a bowl of soup that some woman with a tail gave him. "Each night, though, strange, tall creatures would come out of the forest and walk around. Sometimes they would take one of their injured into the house, and The Man would make them well again, but there was no talk around the dinner table. The Boy was terrified of these creatures, and always hid in his room when they came inside. He couldn't stand them, and wished they would go away. The Man, on the other hand, did everything but worship them as Gods. He adored these creatures, and beleived with all his heart and mind that they were perfect beings. He even raised The Boy to be like them; To avoid water, to never feel at peace with anyone looking at him, and many more things. I'll spare you the details." Ytharin takes a break to build a bit of hype, and take another drink from his Soup Bowl, thanking what people call behind clasped hands and hushed tones 'The Naga' "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. On one fateful night, when the dark creatures came into the cottage to bring in one of their more seriously wounded, The Man tried his best to heal it, but it did not survive. He apologised to those tall, dark beings and they went off back into the forest without a word. The Man cut the corpse open, taking out what looked to be Three Vital Items; A sphere, a lump of some kind of cheese colored stone, and a purple gem shaped like a Diamond. These three items were very important, and he stored them in a case in his Surgical Room." "Soon after, he took The Boy down to the Surgical Room while he was off dreaming,perhaps of girls at his age." He adds with a small chuckle. "And he tied him down onto a desk. By now, The Boy had woken up and was rather confused at first, still tired. The Man reached for a Saw, and promptly tore The Boy open down the middle, shoving the Three Special Items from before into the boy in a triangle, similiar to how he found them inside the Creature's corpse. Naturally, The Boy was screaming, but The Man did not care. He just sewed him back up and left him there. Perhaps he will die, perhaps not." Ytharin takes another drink from his Soup, finishing it off. He has a short conversation with The Naga about it, thanking her again. He puts the bowl down, continuing the story, now with more suspense and tension. "So, did The Boy live? Of course he did, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here, telling this story. He did, however, lose a lot of blood, making him appear incredibly skinny and malnourished, and would've died if he didn't get some food, and soon. But he had a plan to make sure he did. He played dead for the night, and in the morning The Man came down to see if The Boy was still alive. Naturally, since he was playing dead, The Man thought he was! So, The Man untied The boy, to go dispose of the mess. It was then that The Boy reached over for the Saw that was used to cut him open, and lunged up at The Man's head. It was rather gruesome, and The Boy hasn't forgotten it yet." "So, now alone, The Boy raised himself in the cottage. Slowly, however, those Three Special Items had quite the effect on him. He kept his thinness, and grew much taller. Almost 8'0, to be exact! He also slowly learnt to do as those creatures of the night did, and became much more open towards them. He learnt to speak their language. Though, of course, he could not stay in that old, run down cottage forever. So, he set off to a small grey tower in the distance with a red and yellow flag.." Ytharin gets up and bows, the Inn lighting up with Applause. He then walks out with The Naga and one of the people listening, presumably some type of Knight (I'm so sorry aljo) Appearance. Ytharin is rather tall and skinny. Standing up straight, he reaches 8', and is almost unbelievably light, weighing around the same amount as a Seventeen year old male human, which can be seen from his incredibly thin, slightly malnourished body. Ytharin has slightly tanned skin, and wears a black suit with purple cufflinks and lining. He is quite proud of it and lieks to keep it looking nice. If one were to somehow see him without a shirt on, they would find a large scar running all the way down his chest, stitched up roughly with fairly old pieces of silk, about ready to fall off. Ytharin has large, purple eyes, without pupils. His hair is black, and slightly spiky. Keeping with the theme of spiked, his nose is fairly small, with apointed tip. His ears are folded light onto the sides of his head, hugging his hair. His mouth us usually curled into a smle, similiar to a smirk. Ytharin does not often walk, mainly due to force of habit. Typically, he teleports to his destination, be it sitting in a chair, lying down in a bed or opening a door for someone. To see him walk for a while is not a very common sight. Ytharin's elbows, knee caps and Adams Apple stick out slightly more than most, due to his thin neck, arms and legs. Ytharin doesn't typically mind, unless he bumps into things. Magic. Ytharin seems to know fairly advanced forms of End Magic. End Magic is a form of magic used exclusively by the Endermen. Many have tried to learn it but all fail somehow. Yth's current spells include: Telekinesis: Ytharin has exceptional telekinetic power. He can lift large objects, and even forge things from them, such as chains and cuffs from bricks, or a wall from the shattered remains of one. Teleportation: Many believe this to be a natural ability for Endermen, but this is not true. Teleportation is the most basic spell of End Magic, and is often used at the casters leisure. Yth uses it a bit more sparingly, though will still use it very oftenly. Strength (Passive): Due to his fairly slim, slightly malnourished form, Ytharin would appear rather weak. Due to End Magic, however, this is not so. Ytharin is abnormally strong, much like an Enderman. He often uses hand to hand combat in a fight, though is seem with a sword sometimes. The Nine. Ytharin is, as probably expected, not entirely healthy in the mind. He has a severe case of multiple personality disorder. These personalities are represented by colors, as he will often wear the appropriate colors depending on 'who' he is. The current colors include: Red: When Ytharin is Red, he appears a casanova with a skeptic, sarcastic nature and an incredibly high sex drive. He will often be seen flirting with people during this time, though only wishing to get into their pants. Blue (Light): When Ytharin is in the lighter form of Blue, he will be incredibly shy and often will not speak. He will have his head down and will keep to himself in the corner of the room usually. The only person he seems comfortable around when in this form is Cearule, his partner. Blue (Dark): When Ytharin is in the darker form of Blue, he is incredibly content and will often politely refuse if ever offered something. He will keep to himself happily, a small smile always on his face. Possibly the most calm of his states. Purple: The most commonly seen of The Nine, when Ytharin is Purple, he is rather casual. He is more social than the Blues and the Shades, thought not as much as Red, Yellow or Orange. He is the median of the colors, and is the most comfortable one for Ytharin. Yellow: Ytharin is always happy when in Yellow mode, even when given distressing news. Possibly too cheery, Yellow Ytharin is incredibly social, and will often give people hugs. He seems almost childish with his glee in this form, and may quickly get annoying. Orange: During Ytharin's Orange stage, he will become incredibly silly and flighty. He will convince himself with silly lies obviously seen through, and is a general goofball. This stage quickly becomes tiresome due to his silliness. Green: When Ytharin is Green, he is incredibly easy to anger, and often will not calm down until he enters another stage. It is best to avoid him in this stage, as he will quickly become violent. When in this stage, it would be ideal for you to bring him to a quiet place to calm down or switch stages. Black: Ytharin's Black stage is slightly depressing, as he is always sad. He seems to never cheer up in this stage, much like Yellow's happiness or Green's rage. Not many things can make him feel less sad, apart from being with his partner, Cearule, or his good friend Mamushi. White: Definitely the most reasonable of his stages, Ytharin becomes Patience incarnate when in this stage. His eyes will also turn white. This is the best time for Ytharin to wait, obviously, due to his seemingly limitless patience. Relationships. Wraith - Wraith and Ytharin are friends, and share a common feature that most don't, though it's kept secret. This seems to give the two a bond. Mamushi - Oddly enough, Mamushi and Ytharin are very good friends, despite the fact Mamushi loves water, while Ytharin can't stand it. Trax - Ytharin was once Traxius's partner, but only for a short time before he met his untimely death. Ytharin now carries Traxius's Crossbow and keeps it looking nice to always remember him. Cearule - Cearule is Ytharins partner, and he spend most of his time with her (During most of his 'personalities'). Ytharin, as cheesey as it sounds, loves Cearule with all his heart and wants to keep her safe. Ytharin sees her as one of the only people who truly understand him, and he wishes to keep her safe. Alpha '- Ytharin considers Alpha a good friend, and takes comfort in his prescence. Alpha was a friend of Traxius, so he can't be bad, right? 'Atexe - Ytharin found Atexe when she was just an egg and sees it as his responsibility to raise her and keep her safe. Treating her like a daughter, Ytharin feels a family-like love for her. Also she's a Dragon. Yup. 'SnowDrop LeSpring ' - Ytharin has met the young Fae but a few times, though still counts her as a friend. He originally found her out in the snow, passed out. He took her back to Naeren'Nae, where he then, after she regained concsiousness, escorted her home. Jewel Navanay - Ytharin holds quite the curiosity for Jewel, with a very slightl feeling of caution and fear. She instantly picked up on his being an Enderman, the Nine, and his creation. Seems very legitimate. Category:Other